In one known technique for mounting a connector on a board, the housing is equipped with a projection that has a retaining engagement claw being opposed to a pin's dip part, and the retaining engagement claw is engaged with the other main surface of the board by inserting the projection into a through hole intended for the projection (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
One known technique for fastening a connector to another member employs a clip that has a pair of resilient engagement pieces at its end (see the clip in Patent Literature 2, for example). In this technique, the clip is inserted into a through hole to cause the pair of resilient engagement pieces to be engaged with an edge of the through hole.
Patent Literature 1 Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2000-67959
Patent Literature 2 Japanese Patent No. 3185668